Lycans
Description Lycans are most commonly found in Urbi Lupi. Originally the race lived a nomad lifestyle in tribal bands throughout the eastern forest and mountains of Novus Anima. For decades, they were seen as a threat to humans and for those years there was a deadly game of hunter and the hunted for humans and lycans alike. Two hundred years prior to the events of A Shadow's Tale the races were brought together under two heroes known as The Maiden and the Black Wolf. Recently the lycan race has become a target for human aggression again after the Winter Rebellion of Urbi Lupi. Things to Note * Lycans can take two forms, one in which they appear like any other human and another in which they take the form of a large wolf on its two hind legs. * While in human form lycans can sometimes be identified by their unique eye colors. The more unique colors include gold, orange, and grey where as other colors include green, blue, and brown which are less likely to be noticed as a lycan feature. This is a result of the mixed human and wolf DNA that also depends on the amount of melanin in the iris. * Lycans are known for having super-human strength which make them fierce warriors but they are also vulnerable to diseases humans are unaffected by. * The transformation process between human form and lycan form is extremely painful as your muscles and bones bend into place. * Someone's first transformation is referred to as The Changing. * The Changing was originally believed to be due to the presence of a full moon. This was proven false and that the actual reason for change is due to intense feelings of anger or fear. Because of the rumor of the full moon causing the change this led people to fear what was coming, which then caused the change. * The city of Urbi Lupi, meaning The City of Wolves, earned its name from the terrors that lycans once were but kept its name when the population under the peace became evenly split between lycan and human. * Lycans are often in human form unless they have a strong belief in their lycan form being their true nature. Groups such as The Scarlett Moon believe in this but hold no hate towards humans. Instead they simply believe if you carry lycan blood you must show it. * Lycans even while in human form have one feature that sets them apart, their eyes. Although they can have the same colored eyes as a regular human they have the chance of being born with colors known only to wolves such as gray and orange. * Lycanthropy can be spread through getting Lycan DNA in your blood such as through a bite or through other liquids if one is previously injured. Contrary to popular belief intercourse with a lycan will not make you a lycan, however the child would be. Origins (Warning may contain spoilers for Tales of Scarlett) Before the modern world ended a research facility was built in what is now Urbi Lupi. This research facility was immense and served multiple purposes but one building in particular was focused on the study of genetic mutation. There researchers could test the effects of splicing human DNA/RNA with animals to find cures for human disease. These studies weren't finished and were locked away before the end of civilization. Thousands of years later a scavenger from a small town nearby (what later grew into Urbi Lupi) Upon entering the research facility he stepped on a vial containing timber wolf blood. The RNA in the blood was mutated to act like a virus, attaching itself to DNA to deliver a message of change. This particular sample was very aggressive and spread through the body altering the scavengers form. With the mixed body of a human and a wolf, the man was seen as a monster. Through attacks to hunt the beast down people were injured and in turn were infected with the aggressive RNA. In a sense the lycan race was born through human hate and fear of the unknown. Through the hunts people got injured, and more became lycans. As that hate grew and the hunting became more common, so did the lycan population. It wasn't until the events of Tales of Scarlett, that the feud between lycans and mankind came to an end. Since then lycan people have made Urbi Lupi their home. The killings came to an end and with the formation of The Scarlett Moon the town finally had something to defend them from the bandits of the world. It was the fear of lycans that gave the city its name. Urbi Lupi, the city of wolves. But it was lycans themselves that helped the city become what it is 200 years later in The City of Wolves. Cities/Regions Found InCategory:Races * Urbi Lupi (36% Lycan) * Capitol/Shio/Brenengard/Okiciya/Arénious (Less than 1% Lycan)